Code Geass: Lelouch of Doom
by Xyder
Summary: Doctor Doom's time machine breaks down, creating a new timeline. Now trapped Doom starts his plan of world conquest with the help of his natural scientific knowledge and adopted son Lelouch.
1. Chapter 1: Time Paradox

I don't own Code Geass or Marvel Comics

* * *

In a large castle in the country of Latveria, Doctor Doom, one of the greatest masterminds on Earth, was preparing his plan of world domination. Looking at the window in his lab he looked at the ruined streets of Doomstadt. The land was under the "intervention" of the America and SHIELD, and the whole country was under attack.

"You may have managed to destroy my paradise for now, Colonel Fury" Doom said to himself "But once my time machine is operational again, I can make the necessary changes to prevent all this"

Closing the window he returned to his job. He opened a hatch in a metallic platform, grabbing reveral cords and separating and uniting them again in different places. Righ in the middle of his job, Doom heard something banging the door.

"Give up, Doctor Doom!" A voice of a man screamed from the other side of the door. "You can not escape!"

"Damn it!" Doctor cursed. "I'll have to rely on these modifications. Hope they're enough."

Doctor Doom climbed on the platform, pressing number on a console connected to it. "You are too late, Fury! My time machine is operational! Goodbye!"

Suddenly the door broke down. A mand with an eyepatch and a large cannon fired. An electromagnetic pulse came out of the cannon and hit the time machine. Electric surges covered the platform and the armored man standing on it, as they both disappeared.

In the timestream, Doom could see and feel his armor and the time machine ripping into pieces and disappearing throughout time.

* * *

Prehistoric times:

Lightning storms filled the skies as pieces of the time machine scattered across the globe, with the largest part, far larger than the rest of the pieces, appearing on top of the place one day to become Japan. Everywhere the lighting of these storms strike there appears a strange new substance, which would one day change the history of the world.

* * *

The British Isles, 55 bc:

Several tribal chiefs talked about the coming invasion of the Romans, when suddenly a lighting strikes the ground. In the place where the lightning struck, a mysterious melted piece of metal appeared. One of the chieftains comes closer and picks it up.

"Look at this, my brothers!" The chieftain said. "The gods have sent us a sign! One of us is to rule over all the celts! And from this metal shall his crown be forged! And with that crown on his head, he shall banish the romans for good!"

All the other chiefs cheered.

* * *

21 October, 1805, Battle of Trafalkar:

Several pieces of metal fell from the sky right on top of the british ships, sinking many of them. Though their battle formation would have brought the perfect victory to the British on normal conditions, this sudden destruction plunged them into chaos, making them an easy target to the united French and Spanish fleet, bringing a great victory to Napoleon.

* * *

Japan, 2010 Imperial Calendar (1955 Christian calendar)

Victor von Doom lied on the ground naked, opening his eyes. What he saw were several destroyed buildings and streets, corpses on both civilians and soldiers lying scattered. However the architectural appearance of the buildings didn't appear similar to that of Latveria, nor did the appearance of several asian people match the population.

"Where am I?" Victor asked from himself rising up, realising his nakedness. Quickly he stole some clothes from the corpses and dressed up. Looking at his reflection in a pool of water he discovered another startling realization: His face was normal again. Though it was unfamiliar to Victor, it was more than useful to him. It would have been impossible for him to hide among the populace with a scarred face or a mask. Not that he was planning to keep himself hidden for long.

Suddenly he heard a voice of an aircraft on top of him. Looking up, he saw an airplane of a design he had never seen before. Quicly Victor hid among the ruins. From his hideout he witnessed a group of tanks getting closer the helicopter. The helicopter dropped down three mechas, with cables attached to the "shoulders" and some kind of rollerskates attached to the legs. The mechas destroyed the tanks with little effort, which impressed Victor.

"And here I always thought mecha would be an impractical war machine" He thought "I was wrong"

* * *

It was now a week since Victor had arrived in this strange new world. He had spent this time collecting information of just about everything. What he had heard was that the country he had arrived was Japan, and the Invaders belonged to a nation known as the Holy Britannian Empire. At first he thought he had created a world where the British Empire never fell, but then he found out that the Empire wasn't located in the British Isles, but in the America. Apparently they had taken an invasive policy and conquered countries here and there. Each conquered country loses it's freedom and rights and is renamed as a numbered area according to the order it was conquered. This had recently happened to Japan, now Area 11, and the Japanese were now called Elevens. These "Numbers" of the new Britannian areas live in poverty and are treated badly by regular Britannians. A Number can become an Honorary Britannian, but it doesn't stop the discrimination. Not even pureblood Britannians were outside discrimination. Britannia appeared to work on the principal of Social Darwinism, with power and competition being the mark of success. To Victor this only meant that in Britannia nobody is equal.

There were also two coalitions competing with the Britannia. First was the Chinese Federation, a communistic monarchy ruled by a group of eunuchs. The second was the Euro Universe, a large coalition of European and African nations. None of the Countries in the E.U. was a monarchy, not even Latveria, which still existed.

Another thing came in a greater surprise. Apparently in this world there were no superheroes. It was unclear, what had caused this, but it might have something to do with the lack of mutants. On the other hand the technological levels were much higher than in the original timeline. Though it was now around the middle of the 20th century, there already was a highly developed internet and military. It might have something to do with an energy rich mineral known as sakuradite. One of the largest reasons of the invasion of Japan was the fact that Japan has 70% of the world's sakuradite in her.

However Victor didn't have time to think about the world he had created. He had to find a way to live here, since there was nothing left of his time machine. However, though he coudn't use his magic in this new world, he was still a brilliant scientist. He would find a way to first create his own kingdom and then conquer this world. At least there wouldn't be any Avengers of Fantastic Four getting in his way.

Being yet again walking in the ruins of Area 11, while the Britannians were building new cities exclusive to them, Victor had built up his plan: First he would spend a year or two in the Area 11 as a Britannian inventor, patenting his inventions and making millions. Then he would leave the country and go to the Euro Universe and take over Latveria. Then he would gain fame as a brilliant scientist and a politician, soon becoming E.U.:s Secretary-General. Then he would create a new generation of mechas, or Knightmare Frames as they are called in this world, and revolutionise the battlefield. First step would be creating an alternative source of energy to the sakuradite reactor to balance out the fact that Britannia now has the most of it, which then he would use on his own Knightmare Frames to power them and after that to create a weapon against the other Frames. Then he would use those weapons against the Britannia. And once the other countries see the might of Victor von Doom and his subjects, the world would truly be his. But first, what kind of secret identity should he take?

"I..." Came a voice in japanese. Victor turned his attention towards the voice. A caucasian boy with anger all over his face was standing next to an Asian boy, most likely Japanese, or Eleven. Victor wouldn't have paid anymore attention, if the boy hadn't continued "Suzaku, I'm going to..." _"Suzaku?" _Victor thought _"Could that Britannian be him?" _"Crush Britannia!" _"Yes" _

Victor walked towards the two boys, speaking fluent japanese. "Lelouch vi Britannia, I presume." The caucasian boy got startled and looked right at Victor.

"How d-" he stuttered "How do you know my name?"

"It's not that difficult." Victor explained. "Your friend is a Japanese, or Eleven, while you are a Britannian. Britannians and Numbers aren't in good terms anywhere. You called him Suzaku. According to some old newspapers and the internet, the late Prime Minister of Japan, Genbu Kururugi, had a son called Suzaku. Also in his household lived two Britannian royals, Lelouch and Nunnaly vi Britannia, which would explain you knowing this Japanese. Finally you said you were going to crush Britannia. Lelouch lost his mother in a mysterious assasination, during which his sister Nunnaly lost her legs and sight. After that he was sent to Japan as a political hostage. This together gives more than a reason for animosity for a Britannian towards Britannia."

"You know much" Lelouch sighed. "Are you now going to take me to the authorities?"

Victor shook his head. "Actually I was planning of adopting you." Lelouch looked at Victor's eyes in confusion. "Before you ask, this is because we both share a same goal: the elimination of Britannia. Also we have both lost our mothers because of a King. I am Victor von Doom, scientist, inventor and the future ruler of Latveria, and one day the whole world"

"You know" Lelouch continued "You sound just like Charles zi Britannia."

"Maybe" Victor said "But I don't believe he wants to create a world without needs or conflicts."

"And you do?"

"Oh yes. And I'm sure my daughter would need a better place than the one she's forced to live in"

"Do you mean Nunnaly?"

Victor nodded "I won't be here forever, and I need heirs to rule the new world. Speaking of which, would you like to join us, Suzaku."

The Japanese boy, who had been quiet for now, spoke. "Sorry, but I have my own plans of changing the world."

"Then I shall not force you. However, Lelouch, what do you say?" Victor asked streching out his hand. Lelouch grabbed it. "Then let us go"

Suzaku looked at the two figures walking to the distance, took one step towards them, and then turned to the other direction.


	2. Chapter 2: In Hiding

Britannian scientific summit, Tokyo settlement, Area 11, 2011 Imperial Calendar

Several people were crowding in front of a certain platform in the summit. On the platform a middle-aged man is standing next to an 8 years old girl with metallic braces on her legs. Behind the two is a large poster reading "Reed Richards' anti-handicap clothing"

"And as you can see, Ladies and Gentlemen, with the help of my new assistant walkers, my daughter Cynthia no longer requires a wheelchair for transport." Reed told to the audience. Then he walked to a table and took a helmet with three red lights on it. "Now for the next part I would require a volunteer. Yes, you there, please come up here" A blonde man with an extraordrinary curl in his hair, who had recently lifted his hand rose to the platform.

"Thank you for volunteering, Mr-"

"Ried, Diethard Ried" The man introduced himself.

"Yes, Mr Ried, would you mind going to that table with the blocks" Reed asked, to which Diethard complied. Reed put the helmet on Cynthia and walked her to the table.

"Now, Mr Ried, pick up some of those blocks, it doesn't matter which one, just randomly and show it to the audience. Then show that to Cynthia and she will say, what it is."

Diethard did as he was told. Thinking for a while, he decided to take the circle shaped block first, showed it to the audience. Then he showed it to Cynthia.

"You're holding it in the wrong position" The girl said. Diethard looked at the block and discovered he was holding it shape side up. Quickly he turned it to the right position. "Circle" She answered to everyone's surprise.

Diethard picked up shape after shape and everytime Cynthia answered correctly. Though this presentation could have easily been a fraud, Richards wasn't a man of lies. Through the last year he had gained fame as one of the greatest inventors in Britannia. One of his greatest contributions was the Sheffield computer system, a highly advanced program used in Knightmare Frames to improve the batlle efficiency. It had helped to create three new areas to Britannia.

There was however those, who hated Richards, among them Earl Lloyd Asplund, whose new designs for revolutionary new Knightmare designs were abandoned in favor of a mere commoner's models, which were simply upgrades of already existing models, thus easier to realize. If anything, Lloyd wished Reed would just disappear. Little did he know that Richards was going to disappear, but not permanently.

* * *

Richards' family residence, Tokyo, later that night

The summit was a success, and Victor smiled satisfied. He was quite happy about his success, not only in gaining more money, but in hiding his identity all this time. Not with just any secret identity, but that of his old nemesis, who apparently wasn't even born in this world. To think that all he needed to get rid of his rival once and for all was a little accident. His adopted children's identities were also close to his heart. He had given the name Cynthia, his mother, to Nunnaly, while Lelouch carried the the name of Victor's father, Werner.

These identities won't however be used for long anymore. In fact before the day broke again in the Area 11, the Widower Reed Richards with his two children were killed by the Japan Liberation Front among many other important Britannians. Victor knew it, because he had secretly helped to orchestrate it, not only to help his long term plans by getting rid of important politicians, but to allow his family a perfect chance to escape. A couple of hours before the attack, the trio would escape through a specially built passage in the basement. Nobody would find out about it, because the ruins of the building would cover it. Victor had secretly given to the rebels an explosive, which he had also sold to the Britannians. It was so strong it could easily turn a bunker into rubble. And since Richards family would be a victim of that bomb, there would be no doubt if their bodies are found missing, since it was known this explosive left nothing behind.

But before the attack would happen, the three would be long gone on an airplane going to Germany, after which they would immigrate to Latveria, beginning their Lives as the von Doom family. Victor had ordered his children to pack as little as possible. Most of the stuff had to be left in the house to lower down the suspicions. Lot of the earned money would also be lost, when the Richard's die without any known relatives of will, but there would still be money on the secret bank accounts Victor had made for his future plans.

After having packed all of those papers he didn't want to get destroyed to his briefcase, Victor went to Nunnaly's room, where Lelouch was helping Nunnaly to get her braces on.

"Have you and your sister packed yet?" He said in a stern voice.

"Yes, Father" Lelouch answered.

"Good. Nunnaly." The girl turned towards the voice. "Put some pants on to hide your braces and use sunglasses. We must rise as little suspicion as possible."

"Yes Father" She answered.

Soon all three left through the hole in the basement and reappeared in the Shinjuku ghetto. Carefully they walked to the train station and took the train to the closest airport. Silently among the crowd they entered their airplane, which left without any further problems.

* * *

A couple of hours later.

A mysterious group of people appeared silently to the Tokyo's Britannian area. Each one of them took out small explosives and planted them at the buildings, leaving as suddenly as they appeared. When they appeared at their rendezvous point, a man in his early thirties was waiting for them

"Did you succeed?" the man asked.

"Yes, Lieutenant Colonel Tohdoh." one of the men answered.

"Good" Tohdoh said. "Then there is only one more thing to do."

Lieutenant Colonel took a small transmitter, pushing a red button on it. The buildings exploded immediately, with those inside having no chance for survival.

* * *

Budapest airport, Hungary

The three left the airport. All were happy to have passed both tolls in Area 11 and Hungary without beng noticed. Victor called a taxi, which all of them entered. They were going to sleep this night in a local hotel and would go to Latveria in the morning. During the journey, Victor discovered that both Lelouch and Nunnaly had fallen asleep. A smile came to his face.

_"Sleep now, you two" _He thought. _"Once we get to Latveria, we'll start the big operation. Lelouch, you will start an educational program more fitting for your intelligence to prepare yourself to be my heir. Nunnaly, you will become a living symbol of the power and prosperity of my empire, proof that handicaps mean nothing in the new world. I on the other hand will begin the economic and political game. Soon the name von Doom will be known by every soul on this planet."_


	3. Chapter 3: In Power

E.U: s Secretary-General's office, Paris, France, 2014 Imperial Calendar

Victor von Doom, Secretary-General of Euro Universe, sat on a balcony chair next to an interviewer.

"Mr. von Doom" she started. "You are currently known not only as the General-Secretary, but one of the richest men in the world and a loving father. What do you think is the reason for you success?"

"There are many things I believe contribute to my success, but the biggest one would definitely be love" Victor answered. "Love towards my dead parents inspired me to prevent their fate from falling to others, love for my homeland Latveria inspired me to make it a better place for everyone and the love for my children inspires me to create a better world for them to live."

"What about your love for the Euro Universe"

"I think my policies proof how much I care about all the countries"

"Even the newly installed curfews?"

"Spare the rod and spoil the child. At least I don't abuse the child like Charles zi Britannia"

"Speaking of which, you have taken a hostile stance against the Holy Empire of Britannia. Why?"

"Britannia is a dangerous nation. Ever since Charles took command, they have been expanding their territories and turning locals into little more than slaves"

"But many of those Areas have gained development after being annexed to Britannia"

"Only because Britannia allows Number businessmen to take care of each Area's economy. Also Britannia's economic and military development is completely reliant on Sakuradite. E.U. on the other hand doesn't even need that mineral anymore, even for Knightmare Frames"

"What about the Law of Nature principles the Empire follows"

"If you ask me, Britannia's ideology of power, inequality and conflict is nothing more than a joke. I'm sure the Emblem of Blood, which nearly wiped out the Britannian imperial family is an excellent proof of the impracticality of Social Darwinism. And what did Charles, who lost his mother, father and brother in that incident. Instead of abandoning the system he introduced it to the entire population and begun the age of conquest. He's not aware that birth to a family of rulers doesn't make anyone worthy of ruling no matter what system is used, nor that skills you are born with mean nothing compared to the skills you learn. Not to mention that natural Darwinism doesn't come from power, but from adaption to the current environment and having more children than others. We humans became sentient beings not from personal power and selfishness, quite the opposite. Our sentience came from our ability to work together and help each other. Charles zi Britannia is nothing but a modern day Calicula, who speaks of survival, but knows nothing about it."

"Okay, enough about Britannia. What is your opinion about Chinese Federation?"

"Personally I'm disappointed about how the High Eunuchs have left their territories to wreck. Practically every soul in the Federation lives in poverty, while eunuchs and other so called servants of the Vermillion Forbidden City live in luxury."

"So you say that the High Eunuchs are responsible for China's economic problems. What about the Empress"

"I don't think Empress Tianxi has anything to say about politics. She's rarely allowed to leave her palace and even more rarely the Forbidden City. No matter how much the Empress would dislike the decisions of the eunuchs; she would have no other option but to comply."

"Finally I would like to ask about your political plans for the coming year"

"Well, first of a-"Victor's speech stopped suddenly, when his cell phone rang. "Excuse me for a moment. It may be important." He apologized answering the phone. "Yes… What! How could they do it so quickly? Mobilize all troops and begin the counter-strike. I swear to you, they will pay!" Victor put the phone down and looked at the interviewer. "Put a new front page. Chinese Federation has attacked."

* * *

Doom's family mansion, Doomstadt, Latveria. At the same time.

Victor looked at the telescreen showing himself in Paris hearing the shocking news. Well, technically it wasn't him, but an android designed to look and act like him. Victor wasn't at first sure, if he could build doombots in this timeline, but it was surprisingly easy. It was helped by the fact that technology was far more developed compared to the technology Victor possessed, when he built his first doombot. There were currently four doombots on the job. One in the Secretary-General's office taking care of the politics and open diplomacies, one doing commercials for political campaign and business purposes, one taking care of Victor's businesses and one to take care of the secret diplomacies. Victor had codenamed them Ruler, Propagandist, Businessman and Terrorist, respectively. Thanks to them, Victor had a chance to concentrate on his inventions and family. This time however he would do some of the terrorist's job with it. He shut down Ruler's telescreen and turned on three others. On each of them appeared a person: Doombot Terrorist, 20 years old, Chinese soldier Li Xingke, who was vital to Victor's current plan and Rakshata Chawla, 25 years old Indian scientist, who had together with Victor developed several new Knightmare Frames and other weapons for E.U.

"Congratulations, my colleagues. The first part of our plan is completed" Victor congratulated. "Now we'll begin the second part. Rakshata, is the Juggernaut ready?"

"It's fully operational" Rakshata answered. "She's probably my largest child ever. Though I am worried about her capability of moving."

"The float engines allow the necessary speed. Besides Juggernaut is a moving fortress, so it's supposed to be more about firepower and durability than maneuverability. What about Knightmares?"

"The Crimson Dynamos should be more than a match for the Gun-Rus. We've also made the necessary modifications to the Bi-Beast"

"Good. I will pilot it personally." Victor then turned his attention to Xingke. "Do you understand you part of the mission?"

"Yes" Xingke answered. "Now, when the troops loyal to the High Eunuchs are attacking Russia in hopes of gaining those so called valuable minerals, I with the troops loyal to the Empress will start the rebellion"

"During which Euro Universe helps the rebels to liberate China and reinstall the Empress to her throne. After that E.U will help in the rebuilding."

"It just makes me sad that so many good men have to die."

"That's the only way to win the war without being seen as monsters by the population, Xingke. Besides they chose to attack, which proves their loyalty to the Eunuchs over Empress, so they wouldn't be much of a help"

"You're right. The important thing now is to help the Empress and China. I'm ready"

"So the plan will continue." Victor concluded turning to Terrorist. "Are the spies in their position"

"Yes sir!" Terrorist answered. "We will have information about the local life 24/7."

"Good. Keep me in touch and I'll decide when to make each move. Meeting is dismissed"

All the telescreens shut down. Seeing his plan set in motion, Victor remembered the times he had played chess with Lelouch and the important lesson he had learned from him.

_Victor and Lelouch were playing a game of chess while Nunnaly watched. Well, technically Nunnaly's helmet saw for her, but watched nonetheless. The game had gone on for a pretty good while and most of the pieces were already captured. Lelouch made one more move and the game was over._

"_Checkmate" He said._

_Victor smiled. "Well done, Lelouch. If your strategic skills in the battlefield are nearly as great, you would become one of the greatest officers in the history of Euro Universe. Though would you mind telling me something?"_

_Lelouch nodded. Victor took Lelouch's king to his hand._

"_Why do you move your king so often?" He asked_

"_You if anyone should know that, Father" Lelouch answered. "If the king doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?"_

That lesson Victor had put on a good use. Now he was ready to crush one of the threats to his power and the other would follow soon. But first it was necessary to test if Lelouch was worthy of his own philosophy.

Lelouch was buried in his studies. The accelerated education had taken almost all the time the 14 years old boy had, but it worked, he was already on the level of a university student. He was currently concentrating on his studies in military strategies, when someone knocked the door.

"Enter" He answered. The door opened and Victor entered.

"Chinese Federation has invaded" Victor said.

"I know" Lelouch answered. "I read it from the BIGLOBE"

"That's where we come to the second part. We are going to make a counter-strike, and I want you to be the E.U: s head strategist"

"Me?" Lelouch chuckled "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. And before you say anything, yes, I'm aware of your age. Bi-Beast's cockpit will make you sound like you were an adult. Or are you not confident about your skills"

"Of course I am!"

"In that case prepare yourself for the journey." Victor said turning to leave. "We'll leave at 16:00 hours". Suddenly he was stopped by Nunnaly.

"Is it true, Father?" She asked in a worried tone. "Are you and Big Brother going to war?"

"I'm afraid so, my dear. We cannot expect our troops to follow, if we don't lead."

"I don't want you two to risk your lives, but I don't think I have much to say about it. Just promise you'll both come home alive!"

Victor gently took Nunnaly's hand. "I'll promise. I think you should go meet Lelouch as well. It is unclear when we'll come back"

When Nunnaly entered Lelouch's room, Victor retuned to his office. He sat down and opened the computer.

"Ultron" He said.

"Yes, sir" The computer answered. A large black U on a purple surface appeared.

"While I and Lelouch are gone, you are in charge of the household. Make sure the androids stay on schedule and that Nunnaly is safe."

"Understood, sir. Is there anything else?"

"No. That is all" The computer closes and Victor leaves the room.

* * *

Secretary-General Victor von Doom rises up to a platform full of microphones. He is wearing a medieval armor, which conceals everything excluding his head. On top of the armor is a dark green hoodless cloak reaching down to Victor's ankles. He stays silent for a while before speaking.

"Citizens of the Euro Universe. I have dark news. The Chinese Federation has attacked Russia."

Real Victor and Lelouch wearing gold colored piloting suits walk towards a gigantic, eight meters tall Knightmare Frame. It's painted in gold color, has three large fingers in each hand and two heads one atop the other: Bi-Beast.

"This has come to me just as a great shock as it has come to you. I cannot understand, why they chose war over trade. It has come to my knowledge that they have attacked Russia on hopes for resources"

Both enter the two-seated cockpit of the Bi-Beast, Victor to the front seat and Lelouch to the back seat. The hatch closes and the platform Bi-Beast is standing starts to rise up.

"If the Federation were missing recourses we could have gladly started trade relationships with them. But no, they have decided to take everything by force."

Bi-Beast rises up to the surface on a vast plain.

"But if war is what the High Eunuchs desire, then war is what they'll have. Those Euro Universals, whose blood is spilled, will be avenged"

Several other Knightmare Frames rise up. They are crimson in color, four meters tall and their hands contain teslas surging with electricity: Crimson Dynamos

"But we will not lack mercy. We will only strike the militarily important targets. You hear me, warriors of the E.U, do not harm civilians."

Finally rises up a gigantic land carrier, 200 meters in length, 40 meters in width and the same in height. It is armed with 6 Bull's-eye – multipurpose homing missile launchers, 4 Deadbolt – heavy turrets and 12 Harpoon – heavy machine guns. Inside the carrier were room for 30 Crimson dynamos and 45 Archangel – fighters: Juggernaut.

"However, we cannot risk anything like this happening again. We must make sure the Federation can no longer be a threat to our existence"

A commander inside the Juggernaut gives an order to a pilot, who presses a button, which reads FLOAT. Juggernaut rises one meter up in the air.

"This also awakens the question about Britannia. Chinese Federation used to be content to her own territories, but Britannia keeps on expanding. If the Chinese are ready to attack us, Britannians are likely to be next. We can no longer trust anyone but ourselves."

Bi-Beast raises its right hand in the air and lowers it. That is the signal to the troops to move.

"We'll have to start a full scale militarization. We must build our economy, industry and supplies towards warfare. Now we need to stand as one, because the winner of this war shall be the absolute ruler of the Old World, and will face the expanding hordes of the New World. United in diversity! In varietate concordia! Long live Euro Universe!"

A large chorus of applauses and shouts filled the room. Meanwhile, the E.U: s army led by Bi-Beast mobilized.


	4. Chapter 4: War of the Old World

_Streets of Luoyang, China, 2013 Imperial Calendar_

_Xingke walked through the streets, looking at people in their usual life. He was angry of the fact that these normal citizens had barely enough to eat, while the Forbidden City was filled with expensive decorations. Even half of those had enough worth to feed the citizens of Federation for a year. However, Xingke wasn't this time in Luoyang to help locals. He had been summoned by someone mysterious, who wanted to speak specifically to him. The letter said that he would find a man in a green robe, which would be his contact. Soon he saw the man sitting on a bench. Xingke sat next to him and the man spoke to him._

"_Beautiful, aren't they, these days of Luoyang?" he asked_

"_If you ask me, the nights are more beautiful" Xingke answered. What they saidto each other were in fact passwords they used to recognize each other._

"_Follow me" the robed man said leaving the street, Xingke behind him. Both of them arrived to a small abandoned hut and entered. Robed man locked the door and turned towards Xingke._

"_I know you will be shocked, when you see my face, so I warned you in advance" he said lifting his hood. He was right, Xingke was shocked._

"_You're… you're" he stuttered looking at Victor_

"_Secretary-General von Doom? Yes and No. I may look like him, but I'm not him." man said removing the skin on his hand, revealing several mechanical parts._

"_Wha-what are you?" Xinke asked in shock._

"_I think the best word to describe me would be android" the machine answered. "I was built by my creator to look like him and take care of those political matters he can't do in public"_

"_So what exactly makes me interesting enough for contact?"_

"_My creator and you share the same goal: Eliminating the current government of the Chinese Federation"_

"_How do you know that I oppose the High Eunuchs?"_

"_My creator has been watching over the Federation with spy satellites for a while and discovered your true intentions. Thus my creator got the idea for this contract: In exchange for reinstituting the Empress to the throne and improving the lives of civilians, the Federation wows loyalty to the E.U. So what do you say?"_

_Xingke went silent. He weighted every possibility. Euro Universe had changed since Victor von Doom became the Secretary-General. E.U: s economy had improved greatly and crime and poverty rates dropped. On the other hand the Universe was far more totalitarian, full of restriction and surveillance. Secretary-General would surely do the same for the Chinese Federation. E.U: s citizens had chosen safety and comfort in exchange for freedom, Xingke was not sure would the citizens of the Federation do the same. Also what empress Tianxi wanted was freedom. Thinking long and carefully he made the decision._

"_I agree" he said "I do have some demands of my own, however"_

"_Naturally" the android answered_

* * *

A year had passed since that event and now he was helping Doom to conquer Chinese Federation. He would deliver information about China's military, technology and other important matters and in exchange he received instructions about further development. According to his latest message all the preparations were done and it was now time to begin the operation. Even now he was unsure about his choices, but it was too late to feel sorry. If Xingke wanted Empress to be free and the population living well, it was now or never.

* * *

Mongolian – Russian border.

The battle was not going well to the Chinese. The Gun-Rus were designed to withstand heavy gunfire and crush the enemy through massive attacks. Crimson Dynamos however didn't fire bullets, but electrical bolts. When the Dynamo's artificial lightning hit a Gun-Ru, it would cause its energy core to overload and explode, taking the Knightmare Frame with it. Also the explosion might take those close to the unit with them. Thus the lightning bolts proved to be a useful weapon to the Crimson Dynamos. The downside was that these charges wasted a lot of energy, requiring the Dynamos to recharge after 40 shots; though it was eased by the fact that each shot could take down one or more Gun-Rus. Juggernaut acted as the E.U: s main powerhouse. The machine guns gave it excellent anti-air and anti-infantry capabilities, while turrets helped to deal with Knightmare Frames. In the air, Archangel air superiority fighters engaged the Chinese air force, protecting the land troops form bombers.

But the most important unit was the Bi-Beast. As a close-quarter Knightmare its main battle tactic was to jump in the middle of enemy formations and create chaos among them, creating a distraction to be used by the Crimson Dynamos. Bi-Beast didn't have any slash harkens or other typical Knightmare weaponry. Instead it was very strong, able to crush Gun-Rus with bare hands and hurl them in the air. Also it took practically no damage from the gunfire of the Chinese. This was possible because it was covered by a material practically unknown to this timeline in general, but well known by Victor von Doom: Vibranium. This extremely rare metal found only in Africa could absorb any vibration and kinetic energy, making it impervious to bullets. Inside the Bi-Beast the commanders, Victor and Lelouch von Doom, led the troops and fought in the frontline.

"Q-1, strike at the left side. D-3, give cover to F-2, they need to recharge. Juggernaut, protect the Alpha 2 and Gamma 3 and fire the main cannons at the Gun-Ru's at three O'clock" Lelouch gave commands while Victor engaged the enemy.

"Captain Rodriquez, you have the command for now, over." Lelouch commanded, shutting the channel after hearing an affirmative answer. He wanted to speak with his father now. "Have to say you didn't lie about the Bi-Beast's capabilities."

"Well, I did build this according to that King-Subordinate principle of yours. I did, however, add the queen to the equation. Thus the name Bi-Beast came, because it's king and queen, the leader and champion at the same time. Thus I gave it the best possible melee combat capabilities and protection from the enemy. The best thing is that this vibranium I used to cover the Bi-Beast can only be found in the Africa, giving E.U. a complete monopoly of it."

"Until the Britannians find out about it"

"Actually I'm counting on it."

"Counting on it?"

"You'll see. Now I believe we should concentrate on the battle again."

"Yes, of course. Captain, I'll take back the command."

Meanwhile across the Chinese Federation, discord filled the streets.

* * *

"I heard that there is no sakuradite in Russia"

"The E.U. forces defeated our troops."

"They think we attacked for nothing"

"They are coming here."

"Why won't High Eunuchs do anything."

Meanwhile in a hidden base Li Xingke with a group of rebels and doombot Terrorist prepared to make the finishing move.

"Everything is going according to the plan." Terrorist told. "Our sleeper agents have planted the seed of doubt among the populace. All you need to do now is to water the seeds and the forest of rebellion will grow"

"Enough with the poetry, android" Xingke answered, even after all this partnership he had difficulties getting along with the robot. "We must now concentrate on our plan. Is the hacking ready?"

"Yes, sir" one of the rebels in front of a computer answered. "Just go in front of the camera and wait for the red light. Then you can speak"

When the citizens came more and more doubtful, every screen around the federation showed the face of Li Xingke.

"Citizens of the Chinese Federation." He started "We have been betrayed. Because of the High Eunuchs our homes are wrecked and our children hungry. And now, because of their failed attempt to raid Russia for non-existent sakuradite, we must face the wrath of the Euro Universe. Will we allow it?"

The moment Xingke finished, the people started an uproar and throughout the Federation chaos ensued. Everywhere people revolted against the government.

* * *

About five hours later the E.U: s troops had arrived to Luoyang. After the counter-attack to the invading Chinese they had faced strangely small resistance. Inside the Juggernaut, Captain Fernando Rodriquez, the commander of the landcarrier gave orders.

"Check the defensive capabilities of the Luoyang" He commanded. "Our intervention has gone a little too well. This may be a trap."

"Understood, sir" The soldier next to him said, checking the scanners. "Sir, a force of 4000 Gun-Ru's and 3 Longdans is in front of us. They appear to be surrendering."

"What?" Rodriquez amazed looking at the camera view. The Gun-Ru's and the soldiers next to them were holding white flags. "Prepare the troops for retreat. I will go down and see if this is a real surrender or a trap. If they attack, while I'm down there, don't come back for me. We are no match for a unit that size and our reinforcements are miles away."

"Understood, sir"

Outside Li Xingke stood in front of the surrendering Chinese, ready to welcome the E.U: s forces. Now it was time to see, if the words of Doom were strustable.

The landcarrier stopped a rather far away from the Gun-Ru's. Xingke believed they were afraid Chinese were luring them into a trap. Out of the landcarrier came a jeep followed by six red Knightmare Frames and one larger golden Frame. When they had came close enough, a Hispanic man followed by three soldiers, one of them carrying a television of some kind. In the screen appeared a Caucasian male in a cockpit of apparently a Knightmare Frame. The Hispanic man spoke.

"I am captain Fernando Rodriques of the Euro Universe's rapid reaction force." The man introduced himself. "And this is my superior colonel Marin Lamperouge. First of all I would like to ask you, if you are truly surrendering or just tricking us."

"We have no reason to fight" Xingke answered. "It was the High Eunuchs who started all this, and now that they are dead, we see no reason to continue."

"I think we can trust this young man." Lamperouge said. "The High Eunuchs weren't exactly known about their understanding of politics. However, this doesn't mean we'll just leave this be. The Secretary-General, Foreign Minister and I will be personally in the peace negotiations.

* * *

Imperial Palace, Luoyang.

On the next day several important members of Euro Universe and Chinese Federation were writing the peace treaty. The treaty was hard to the Chinese, but not unreasonable. China would accept the independence of those territories wanting it, but wouldn't lose any of its own landmass. E.U. also agreed to help to rebuild Federation's economy in exchange for war reparations. Everyone present signed the paper.

Later in the garden, Empress was drinking tea along with Xingke, Victor, Lelouch and Nunnaly.

"Ironic, isn't it." Lelouch commented.

"What, Brother?" Nunnaly asked curiously.

"Four days ago we were at war with the Chinese, and now we are drinking tea with Empress Tianxi, who wants to be called Lihua."

"I'm just glad to have new friends." Lihua said. "You just can't imagine the loneliness of this place. I just hope that now that this is all over I can leave the palace."

"I think that's up to the new Prime minister." Victor said pointing at Xingke, who smiled and nodded.

"Thank you!" Lihua thanked, hugging Xingke. Returning to his seat she started to think. "Now I only need to know, where to go."

"Latveria is rather beautiful this time of the year." Victor commented. "Would you like to come to the E.U with us for a little trip."

"I'd love to!"

"Now, I would like to speak with your father." Xingke said. "Why don't you children plan for the vacation meanwhile?"

Both Victor and Xingke left the table while the children continued their chatting.

"Now that this is all over, what will happen next?" Xingke asked.

"Now we start the big operation." Victor answered. "Crushing Britannia."

"How were you going to do that?"

"I managed to find a couple of people willing to assist me in that plan."

"That android again?"

"Yup"

"How many androids you actually have? If you piloted that doublehead like you said you would, I doubt that Lamperouge in the meeting was a real human."

"You are correct about that. I have four doppelgangers and couple of others. They are quite useful."

"Well I think they are cree(cough cough!)" Xingke started coughing, getting some blood on his hand. Victor got back a couple of steps. "No need to worry. This doesn't transmit. I won't be here for long, since nobody knows how to cure it"

"I have been doing some research about cancer." Victor comforted. "I think I can find a cure."

"What's a cancer?" Xingke asked, to which Victor sighed. There were a lot of things this world didn't know about.

* * *

An unspecified room, Pendragon, Holy Empire of Britannia.

Two people, one male and one female, were looking at the e-mail they gained from their contact.

"Tell me, Brother" The female said. "Do you ever doubt this plan?"

"Every day." The male answered. "But then I think about Britannia and my doubts disappear"

"I still wish there was another way. I feel terrible betraying Father, Mothers and Siblings"

"Nothing will change as long as Father is in charge. And after he executed Lelouch and Nunnaly I haven't really cared about his well-being."

"He didn't execute them, they died in the war."

"Father chose knowingly to start a war with Japan, not caring about the well-being of his own children. To me it is no better than an execution."

"Guess you are right" The female said sighing. "Well, here are the instructions. Better start reading them."


	5. Chapter 5: Past memories

Doomstadt, Latveria

"In 1794 Imperial Calendar, five years after the beginning of the French Revolution, began the Latverian revolution. During it King Frederic von Haasen voluntarily gave up his crown in order to escape execution. Several other nobles gave up their titles in exchange for their lives. Many of the modern Latverians can trace their lineage to these nobles turned citizens and that's why we have von in our name"

Victor presented Latveria to his Chinese quests during their ride to the Doom's family mansion. During the travel he told about the history of the E.U.: After the age of revolutions, Napoleon Bonaparte, also known as the last monarch of Europe came to power, conquering half of the known Europe, eventually taking the British Isles and ending the Czarist line of Russia. However the last free countries united against France and with the help of the rebels in the French territories, defeated Napoleon in the battle of Waterloo. After that, Philippe Legard, the first president of France, began a new type of uniting. He collected several important personnel around the Europe to Paris, where he told about a plan to begin an alliance, which would encompass the entire Europe, thus the Euro Commonwealth was born. After the annexation of Africa and the acceptance of Russia to the alliance, the name was changed to Euro Universe, becoming the mightiest civilization on Earth before the Charlesian Britannia.

* * *

Meanwhile an otherwise normal car arrived to the Latverian-Romanian border. However the passenger on the back was definitely not normal. He was an Asian boy around Lelouch's age wearing a white overcoat, sunglasses and headphones. He stepped out of the car and spoke to the driver, who looked like he was about to become insane.

"Thanks for the ride, pal." He said to the man in fluent Romanian. Then he gave the man a pistol "Oh, and keep the change."

Then he walked the rest of the way to Latveria. When he heard a gunshot, he smiled.

* * *

Doom's family mansion, Doomstadt.

At the same time von Dooms and their Chinese quests were having dinner in the dining hall. On the table were both Chinese and Latverian meals.

"If you don't mind me, Your Highness." Victor said to the Empress. "I'm going to eat with knife and fork. I'm not really good at using chopstick."

"No, of course not." Empress answered. "Go ahead. And please don't be so formal."

"Well, as you wish, Lihua." Victor said chuckling. Then he turned towards Xingke. "Now, Xingke. What were you planning to do on your first year as a Prime minister?"

"I was thinking of staying in good terms with Britannia. After all, Area 11 is practically next door. I heard that Clovis la Britannia is going to become her Viceroy in the next week."

"Maybe we should talk about that more after the dinner. Many of this knowledge is highly confidential."

Xingke nodded and all continued the dinner.

Later when Lelouch, Nunnaly and Lihua were travelling across the mansion, Victor and Xingke walked in the gardens talking about politics.

* * *

"Why did you want to talk about Clovis la Britannia's place as a viceroy in private?" Xingke asked.

"Personally it is a rather strange the Emperor would choose him as a governor." Victor answered. "Clovis has gained an incredible amount of wealth within a short while and nobody knows how. There are rumors that the Prince of Art has created a large smuggling ring covering a sizable chunk of the globe. I bet the only reason he would become the Viceroy of Area 11 would be so that he could smuggle sakuradite."

"It's not unusual for Royal Family members to get rich. Odysseus eu Britannia has gained an incredible fortune as an investor. Odyssey Holdings is one of the largest holding companies in the world."

"True Xingke, but isn't it strange that suddenly Odysseus eu Britannia, who hasn't done anything major political or economic successes or hasn't even shown interest in politics, gains a half a billion pound fortune within two months. Even I know it makes no sense. Anyways, I believe our nations should for now pretend that we're not in good terms."

"Why must we do that, Victor? I mean it isn't difficult. After all E.U. attacked Chinese Federation just a few weeks back. Why do we suddenly act like we are enemies again?"

"Because if we were allies, it would be almost impossible for the Chinese to stay in good terms with Britannia. You see, according to my sources, Schneizel el Britannia's adamantium research bears no fruit, so he has decided to start a war with the E.U. more than likely to turn Wakanda, and perhaps some neighboring areas into Area 17. Not only that, but Cornelia li Britannia will lead the operation personally."

"I'm not sure if Euphemia li Britannia will accept the war. Although it is also rather surprising that Euphemia, who prefers to stay out of site, now takes an active stance against warfare, I'm quite happy he does."

"You mean that 13 years old girl? Somehow I doubt Schneizel and Cornelia will give up a chance to receive the monopoly to one of the most impervious metals on Earth just for a pre-teen girl, a pre-teen girl who is their sister, but still. I also remain doubtful of Euphemia's Special Administrative Zone project. It is true that by her plan to create areas, where Numbers have the same rights, privileges and nationalities before becoming Areas, she would have the trust and hearts of the Britannia's repressed majority, many of the nobles are very conservative and won't accept it. The only true upside for Euphemia is that despite the social lowness of Numbers compared to nobles, Numbers outnumber Britannian population 7 to 1, 12 to 1 if you count in the Honorary Britannians."

"In other words you believe that Euphemia is planning a coup d'état? "

"You were planning one long before we met, so what would stop-" Victor's speech was cut by his cell phone. "Just a minute, please. Yes."

"Hello, King Victor von Doom. Or should we say Doctor Doom?" Came a voice from the cell phone, speaking in fluent Latverian. Victor froze. Who could have known that identity in this world? He hadn't told anyone about being of royal blood or hadn't attempted to gain the throne of Latveria, and he hadn't used the name Doctor Doom even as an internet name. The only one, who knew about those names in this world, was Victor himself. There were only two options, both of which were unlikely. He should try them one at a time.

"Congratulations, telepath, you guessed right on the first time. On the other hand there wasn't much of a guessing in your part." Now he just needed to wait.

"So, you know about my powers." The voice said.

"It was a mistake in your part to refer to me by that title; I'm not that man anymore."

"Liar. You were that man and you'll always be. Lies aren't good, not at all."

"_Let's see, where the limits of your powers are, telepath.__" _Victor thought in Navajo. _"__How far your mind reading reaches, and whether or not you are omnilingual as well.__"_ At the same time he pressed a couple of buttons in the cell phone, getting a picture of the signal of the telepath's phone. The signal came from within the Doom Mansion, 562 meters away

"What's wrong? You went all silent. Are you scared of me?" The voice only mentioned a sudden silence. Not anything about speaking in another language. Victor was beyond the telepath's reach, so he should be able to plan in peace.

"More like surprised, I haven't met any mutants before you."

"Mutants? What are those?"

"Beings with natural powers beyond the grasp of humans, like you. Anyway, are you here to just show off with your powers?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no. I want to play a game."

"A game?"

"Yes, I like playing games with other people. Anyway, I have captured those brats of yours and the Empress and locked them in the basement. Oh, by the way, I told them all about you. Yes, they know now that you are Doctor Doom, one of the greatest villains from the timeline you came from."

"Oh, really?" Victor asked sarcastically. "And I'm supposed to believe they swallowed it?"

"Oh, they swallowed it, especially since they found out about my powers. I told them about your wish to conquer the world, your obsession to kill a man not even born in this world, about your mother in hell, about all those people called superheroes constantly ruining your plans, about you being a dictator and using diplomatic immunity to commit crimes around the world and about you using your children as pawns in a new game to take over the world. It was so fun seeing the shock in their eyes."

The telepath started laughing aloud. Victor tried to stay calm despite the anger.

"So, what do you want? Money? Power? Or are you doing this only to satisfy your sadistic needs?"

* * *

Meanwhile inside the mansion, Lelouch, Nunnaly and Lihua were tied to chairs. Nunnaly was in shock, Lihua was crying hysterically, but Lelouch thought. He thought about this mysterious boy, Mao. With his mind reading powers he had broken down the girls. He had also tried to brake Lelouch, but hadn't succeeded. On the other hand Mao had said that Lelouch would break down knowing that what ever plan he made, Mao would know about it instantly and prevent it. He also thought about Victor. The idea that his adopted Father had come from another world and in fact created this world sounded so absurd it couldn't be true. But if it was a lie, why had Mao used only hidden truths to break down the girls? On the other hand, if Victor truly was a bad man, why would he had cared about him and Nunnaly? Charles had cared only about himself. Could it be that Victor was just like Charles, just pretending to care, while using them as pawns.

"None of those." Mao said to the phone. "I have no use for money and I couldn't care less about power. Also I don't have any actual need to make other people suffer. This is merely a good way of killing time. You just can't imagine how boring life can be when you are different from others. I chose you as a target, because you had exceptional memories, completely out of this world. However, the game is not-"

Mao went silent and looked at Lelouch. He had heard Lelouch thinking something about robot. Although Mao could hear every thought around him, it didn't mean he understood it without listening. Suddenly he was grabbed by something that looked like Victor, but wore casual clothes and Mao couldn't read its thoughts. Meanwhile another Victor-like wearing a business-suit released the hostages. Mao couldn't read its mind either. After a couple of minutes, Victor and Xingke arrived.

"We meet at last, telepath." Victor said to Mao. "Or should I call you Mao?"

"Wha-what are you?" Mao asked in shock. "What are these?"

"Oh, right. These two are doombots, Propagandist and Businessman, robots built to look and act like me. It also appears that they are immune to your mind reading. You see, the moment you arrived at my mansion, I knew you lost. I have several highly intelligent robots and security systems that can only be opened by voice command and/or DNA recognition. But you didn't read my mind about them. You concentrated only on my past. Perhaps that music you play distracted you." Victor took away Mao's headphones. A young woman spoke in the headphones, saying short sentences while referring to Mao. "Oh, so you have a girlfriend."

"Give C.C. back to me!"

"C2? A rather unusual name. Oh, well, I'll find out her identity sooner or later. You on the other hand."

"A-are you going to kill me?"

"No. You're much too useful to me. However I cannot forgive what you did to my children and the Empress. I shall perform a little surgery on you, which will make you useful to me. That is if the others agree."

Lelouch and Xinke, who were comforting Nunnaly and Lihua respectively, looked at Victor and Mao. Both nodded in agreement. Doombots dragged the screaming Mao out of the door. Victor was about to go after them, but was stopped by Lelouch.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Victor von Doom, if that is your real name." He said towards the man he had believed was good at heart. Victor looked at his adopted son. He realized that it would be impossible to lie now. It was also likely his children would never want to see him again, but he had to take the risk.

"You are right, Lelouch. There is much I should have told ages ago. Mao told the truth, I am from another timeline and most likely created this one-"

* * *

Doom's family mansion, Two months later.

Victor walked across a round room full of mechanical devices and monitors. In the middle of the room was Mao. Excluding the machines covering his body, Mao was stark naked. Hoses were attached to his body and the top of his head was replaced by a metallic helmet. Mao was sound asleep with a blissful smile on his face, because including various nutrients, hoses pumped a drug called refrain to his system. The refrain allowed the user to experience past memories, which was more than ideal to Victor to use on Mao. With Victor there was a new doombot, Telepath. The machine Mao was now part of was used to read the minds of others. A space satellite specifically built to amplify Mao's powers would find a target anywhere in the world and transport his or her mental frequencies into Mao's head through radio signals. The machine itself would then transport the translated signal into telepath, who would then used the knowledge from the mind, that was read.

"I think, we should now test if the signals work." Victor said. "Have you thought about a good practice?"

"Yes, Creator" Telepath answered. "Try to think a number between 1 and... well let's say million. 45, 982, 12, 100, 35, 74."

"Perfect. Not only did you read all the numbers, but you did it while I thought in latin. I think you can start the field operations right away."

"What kind of operations?" Came from the door. It was Lelouch.

"Yes, Creator. You forgot to lock the door." Telepath said after reading Victor's mind once again.

"I don't need telepathy to tell that" Victor answered. "What are you doing here, Lelouch?"

"I wanted to see, what you have been doing here for the past two months. Though it appears I found out already. You must be the fifth doombot. Telepath, is it?

"Bravo!" Telepath congratulated clapping his hands. "And you didn't need to read my mind! No wonder Creator thinks you're a genius!"

"Would you mind closing the satellite link?" Victor asked from the Telepath, to which it complied. "Anyway, I think we should talk about it later, son. I still need to do a couple of modifications to telepath."

"I understand" Lelouch said leaving the room. However, he was feeling a little uncomfortable. Something in the Telepath's clapping seemed oddly familiar.


	6. Chapter 6: One will fall

Imperial Palace of Britannia, Pendragon, 2015 Imperial Calendar.

Charles zi Britannia waited impatiently among his royal subjects in the throne room. Victor von Doom had announced that he had important matters to talk about and that he would wish to talk to the Emperor personally. Victor was the most important man of the Euro Universe, so what else could Charles do but agree.

Soon the large doors to the throne room opened. Inside stepped a middle-aged man wearing a medieval armor and a green cloak followed by E.U.:s soldiers.

"Announcing Victor von Doom!" The guard on the door announced. "Secretary-General of the Euro Universe! And with him Princess Cornelia li Britannia, Chief General of the Imperial Army and the tenth heir to the Royal Britannian Imperial Throne!"

The weeping Cornelia was dragged by two E.U.: s soldiers to the throne room. The nobles looked in shock. Victor stopped at the root of the stairs leading to the Emperor's throne.

"We finally meet, Majesty." He started.

"What is so important that you would come personally to seek my audience, Secretary-General?" Charles asked, showing no emotional reactions to the meeting.

"Indeed. May I present to you." Victor answered turning sideways and pointing at Cornelia. "My declaration of war."

Soldiers threw Cornelia on the floor like a rag. Two people, a man in his thirties and a girl in her teens ran next to Cornelia. Victor ordered his men to stay put, while the two talked to the princess. The man stood up and looked at Victor.

"What the hell have you done to her?!" He shouted.

"No need to worry, Odysseus eu Britannia." Victor said. "Me and my men didn't harm her in any way. Her behavior comes from the traumas of the failed ambush to Africa."

* * *

_E.U.: s Vibranium mines, Wakanda, a day earlier_

_Cornelia led his unit of Sutherlands and Gloucesters to Wakanda, where there should be the largest defences. However, once the troops arrived to the mines there was nobody in sight._

_"There's no one here."_

_"Maybe the mine has ran out of vibranium."_

_"No. They wouldn't have left expensive mining equipment just lying down. I would say that they left in a hurry."_

_"But that would mean that they knew about our arrival."_

_"Everyone stay on guard. I'll check out the connections." Cornelia told to the troops. But when she opened the screen, it was filled with "LOST" - marks. Cornelia gasped. "Oh, no! Everyone, get out of here! This is a trap!"_

_Suddenly several large drills popped out of the ground. Each drill launched a bunch of slash harkens, harpoonlike weapons connected by cables to the drills. The harkens smashed down Britannian Frames in a matter of seconds. Then the drills opened, revealing five Knightmare Frames each. They were quite similar to the Crimson Dynamos, but they were more agile and sleeker compared to the bulky originals. Cornelia tried to escape, taking several enemies with her, but soon her Gloucester stopped moving, when one of the Crimson Dynamos hit it with an electric charge, shutting down the Gloucester. Trapped in her Frame, Cornelia could just watch, when her troops were slaughtered._

_Victor sat in the command center. E.U. had managed to defeat Britannia in mere minutes. This meant that the Moleman - subterran battle transports and Crimson Dynamo mk. III: s worked perfectly. Now he waited for the soldiers to bring the one woman he had ordered to be left alive in front of him. Soon the broken Cornelia was in front of Victor._

_"Are there any other survivors?" Victor asked._

_"No sir." One of the soldiers answered. "She is the only one."_

_"Good. Put her in a cell and don't harm her in any way. I'll leave with her tomorrow."_

* * *

"Defeating the Chief General was just the beginning." Victor told. "Next time we meet, I'll be here as a liberator."

"Do you think I am afraid of your arrogance, Victor?" Charles asked. "You are a fool start a war with us. We and our allies of the Asian Defence Pact will crush the E.U. "

"I'm afraid that won't happen." Victor commented. "ADP changed allegiances this morning. Apparently they disapproved to the honorless ambush of their former allies. They should be attacking Area 11 right as we speak."

The nobles started chattering.

"Could the ADP have betrayed us?"

"Can we fight against two enemies?"

"If we lose Area 11 to our enemies, we will be deprived from Sakuradite"

"Princess Cornelia was no match to the E.U. What can the rest of our army do?"

"Silence!" Charles roared. The whole place went quiet. Charles rose from his chair, turning his attention back to Victor "Know this, Victor: Your world of lies is unacceptable. You heard me, I have seen the true face of the world you represent. It is full of lies about equality, justice and morals, things that hamper evolution. And the weak like you deny the survival of the fittest, calling it a joke, even though it is the only serious thing in the world. I am not afraid of you, because you are a mere man, and I have seen the face of the humanity, the face of Gods."

Victor went silent. Not just because of Charles' speech, but the words in it. He wasn't sure if the Emperor's references to gods were merely symbolic or if he really had seen them. After all, Victor had seen gods in his world and even though this was a different timeline, it should still be the same universe. Time for Victor to make a speech of his own.

"You know very little about the world, Charles." He started. "You may know what the gods look like, but you have no knowledge about the cosmos itself. But I know entities far beyond the powers of mere gods: Entities that have allowed the existence of humanity and many other sentients, entities which have incredible powers, but choose to watch over the universe in silence, entities who use planets and civilizations as nourishment, entities that are living embodiments of time, space, order, chaos and other laws of the universe. Compared to them the world of humans is insignificant. But what I know is this: The history of humanity has always gone to the ideal direction. The true purpose of humanity is to improve itself, and those who succeed in it, write the history. Both you and me are powerful men, but of completely different goals. If those cosmic powers we both have seen truly do exist, they will make sure that the history goes through the path best fitting for them. Thus, if the world is built from inequality and conflict, Britannia will be victorious, but if it is built from unity and justice, Britannia will fall."

After his speech, Victor signalled his men to leave, going with them. Charles returned to his chair.

* * *

Viceroy's palace, Tokyo settlement, Area 11

Clovis la Britannia walked nervously across the Viceroy's office. The situation didn't go well to the Britannian troops. In just a few seconds the ADP:s representatives had declared a war at Britannia and started a full scale attack. Clovis couldn't understand how the ADP could have mobilised such a large army within minutes after the declaration of war and successfully attack every important place in the Area 11. As if the ADP had prepared for this war for months. But that would mean that the Asians were just pretending to ally with Britannia in order to destroy them from within. There was only two things Clovis had to do for now: Return to Area 1 to tell about the betrayal and to make sure the enemy doesn't get their hands on the experiment. Suddenly a large doubt hit Clovis: If the ADP were this aware of the important places in the Area 11, why hadn't they already attacked the Viceroy's palace?

"Because we needed to get some information out of you first." Came a voice behind a curtain. A hooded man followed by several ADP soldiers jumped from their hiding places. The guards protecting the door removed their helmets, revealing themselves as members of the ADP as well. Clovis raised his hands as a mark of surrender.

"Ho-ho-how did you get inside?" He stuttered.

"Through the secret passages." The hooded man answered.

"B-but only I and my most loyal men know about those."

"There are no secrets to a telepath." The hooded man said knocking his head. "We know every single move of your troops, so they will be no match for us. Also I would like to thank you about the information of that woman in the laboratories. She will surely be useful to us. You on the other hand have lived up your usefulness and know too much."

The hooded man's threats made Clovis cry hysterically and throw up on the floor. Hooded man looked at him in amusement while taking a helmetlike object from underneath his cloak.

"Poor baby." He chuckled. "He thinks were going to kill him. Don't worry, our contacts requested us to capture you alive." He put the helmet on Clovis' head. "But you won't remember anything."

The helmet sent an electrical surge to Clovis' head, causing him to lose consiousness. The hooded man grabbed a cellphone and opened it.

"Telepath here." He said. "The plan was a success, Prime Minister. Clovis la Britannia will no longer be a threat. Also I found out about something interesting."

Streets of Tokyo settlement.

"Thanks, I'll go there right away. Meanwhile, take the command of the troops. Over." Li Xingke said closing the connection. Then he opened a new one to his men. "Units N-14 and N-15, you come with me to the laboratories underneath the settlement

"Yes, Prime Minister." Soldiers answered, following Xingke's Shen-Long with their Shishis

* * *

A lot had happened since the Latverian incident. After Xingke had put the plan into action, Chinese Federation ceased to exist. Although many of the former countries of the Federation were happy for their new freedom, others were fearful for both Britannia and E.U. For the now divided Asians to defend themselves against both of these threats, a new alliance was born: Asian Defence Pact. Members of the pact had their own identities and took care of their own politics and economies, but during the time of war, all nations fought as a single force. With the aid of Rakshata Chawla, the "traitor" scientist of the E.U, ADP had gained several new weapons to their disposal. First was the mass-produced Shishi, heavily built quadripedal Knightmare Frame. Shishi's weapons were built into it's body instead of hands, containing the traditional machineguns and slash harkens, but the most important weapon of the Shishi was the in-built gefjun disturber, a device that nullifies sakuradite, and with it any machine that uses it as an energy source. Unfortunately gefjun was still in a developmental state, so to nullify something the Shishis had to surround it. Luckily gefjun also made the Shishis invisible to radar, making surrounding a little easier. Shen-Long on the other hand was similar to Britannian models, though completely red in color with a silver masklike face. It was similar to E.U : crimson dynamos, but much further developed. It could send electric charges through it's six slash Harkens and a lightning firing cannon mounted in it's chest, capable of taking dozens of Frames with a single shot. As it was found, these Frames were more than a match for their Britannian equivalents.

* * *

When Xingke's troops arrived to the laboratory. They were greeted by a group of Britannian soldiers. But once they removed their helmets, they were revealed to be Victor, Lelouch and several other Europeans. Xingke exited the Shen-Long.

"So you couldn't resist coming here." Xingke said playfully.

"Ruler can take care of the political matters." Victor replied. "This project is far too important to be left in the others' hands, We have beaten the guards in the entryway. Now we need to get the ones inside."

Without further words the combined troops entered the laboratory. There were some guards and scientists still left in the building, but essentially there was no danger. Finally they arrived to a sterile glass chamber, where there was a large spheric container. Victor ordered a couple of soldiers to stay outside and guard, while the rest followed him to the chamber.

"There it is" Victor commented. "The key to our future."

"What is it?" Lelouch asked.

"According to the media it is poison gas." Victor answered. "But according to Telepath it contains an immortal woman, who can grant mysterious power to people through contacts. Just in case we're unlucky, let us use gas masks."

One of the E.U: s soldiers opened his backpack, revealing a large amount of gas masks. After each one had took one, Victor ordered his men to open the container. A green haired woman wearing a white suit similar to a strait-jacket appeared.

"Guess we were lucky." Victor commented ordering his men to take the woman. "Let's move on. You take the woman back to E.U, while I take care of some unfinished businesses."

"We on the other hand will finish securing Japan" Xingke said to his men.

"Father" Lelouch said to Victor, who turned his head. "If possible, I would like to stay here. There is someone in here, who I need to see."

"The next operation will take a couple of months, so I guess it won't hurt." Victor replied. "You can take the men, who came with us. I'll meet you later at the airport." He watched his son leave along with the guards. Then he took a cellphone and opened it. "Terrorist, Rook to E4."

* * *

Prime Ministrer's office, Pendragon, Britannia, two months later.

Two months, two months since the loss of Area 11. Schneizel el Britannia had known that the loss of 70 % of the world's sakuradite would be destructive to Holy Britannian Empire, but not at this scale. Practically everything ran with sakuradite: Transport, home appliances, factories and most of all military hardware. Schneizel had ordered several rationing operations to be put into action to keep sakuradite consuming low, but it wouldn't help for long. The only way to keep Britannia running at the current level was to re-conquer Japan, but after numerous tries Britannians were beaten back. As if the enemy knew about the plans long before they were set into action. Schneizel had put more security cameras into the palace, changed the guards weekly in unspecified times and watched at the use of communications closely, and still his plans leaked. And not only that, but Schneizel was all alone, the Emperor had locked himself into the throne room and personal quarters, most likely to take care of his own projects, and Cornelia might never recover from the traumas sustained in Wakanda. And the rest of the siblings were no help either, not even Odysseus, who was supposed to be the crown prince. Suddenly it hit Schneizel: Odysseus. Just a few years ago his older brother got interest in business and founded a successful holding company. Schneizel hadn't put much thought about it because it wasn't important in a political scale, but now his interest had awakened. Quickly he opened the internet and went to the pages of Odyssey Holdings. There he discovered that, Odysseus had steadily sold most of his sakuradite based stocks while bying stocks of several alternative energy companies, doing it in just a week before the liberation of Japan. Schneizel could have never thought that his older brother would be clever enough to do all this, until now.

Own projects or not, the Emperor had to know. Quickly Schneizel rose from his chair and ran towards the Emperor's palace. At the front door he knocked down the guards trying to stop him and forced the door open himself.

"I don't care what personal things you are doing here, Father!" He shouted into the throne room. "This is far too important to ignore-"

Suddenly Schneizel went silent, looking at the man on the throne. But the man he saw was not Charles, but...

"O-Odysseus?"


	7. Chapter 7: Plans for the future

Imperial Palace of Britannia, Pendragon, 2015 Imperial Calendar.

Schneizel el Britannia looked in dispelief at his brother, Odysseus eu Britannia, who sat on the throne. Odysseus had changed his typical grey attire to a purple, silver-decorated outfit, similar in style to Charles zi Britannia's outfit during his younger days. The throne was surrounded by computers and telescreens, which Odysseus interacted with. The men inside the throne room closed the doors. Odysseus turned his eyes at his brother.

"You really should learn to knock." He said to him.

"What's the meaning of this? Where is the Emperor? What have you done to him? What gives you the right to sit on his throne?" The questions flooded from Schneizel's mouth.

"Since you already are here, I think you can hear the answers." Odysseus replied to the questioning. "Father is safe, locked into the asylum, where he belongs to. I now rule the Empire as a Prince Regent, since the Emperor is mentally incapable of continuing his job. Of course it's still unknown to the public, but not for long."

"Bullshit!" Schneizel screamed. "This in nothing more than a coup detat!"

"True, Brother dearest. Though I would prefer the term revolution, beginning of a new age, not just for Britannia, but the whole world."

"Not if I have anything to say about that!" Schneizel stood up and ran towards the door. He had knocked out two guards already, so these ones should be no problem. However he stopped running, when he heard a gunshot. Looking at the direction of the voice, he could see Cornelia revealing herself behind the curtain, holding a pistol.

"You didn't think Odysseus was alone, did you?" Cornelia asked. "This plan is far better organised. Originally it was just Odysseus and Euphemia. Later they added me to the calculation, so it was thanks to them that I survived. Meanwhile the Wakandan casualties consisted of Troops loyal to the Emperor. Those lost in Japan are also loyal to the Britannian cause. Now only those loyal to us are left."

"Organised or not, you should know your plan is doomed to fail." Schneizel threathened. "The nobility will find out and stop it."

"Nobility won't be a problem." Odysseus replied to his brother's threats. "During his reign, Father has given more and more power to the nobles, while leaving commoners with practically no influence over Britannia. Also, now with the sakuradite shortage and the financial crisis it has caused, Numbers and commoners suffer greatly, while nobles are practically untouched due to their excessive rights. And the situation is further worsened by the war, which consumes even more of Britannia's dwindling resources. And as you probably know, Brother, when the people are unsatisfied, they release their anger on their leaders. And when the war reaches it's peak, Britannia falls into chaos and nobles become the scapegoats."

"You fool! You are also one of the leaders! When the people rise to the barricades, You will also end up in front of the firing squad!"

"Not if we are on top of those barricades. You see Schneizel, since we are the masterminds behind this plot, we can be the faces of the revolution as well. When the Euro Universe's forces arrive to the Britannian mainland, she will be only a shadow of her former self. People's will to fight has disappeared and their need for changes has awakened to its full potential. During that moment, Cornelia will arrive. Recovered and wisened up from the Battle of Wakanda, she surrenders to the enemy, ending the E.U. - Britannia war in favor of the E.U. Britannia loses all of it's territories excluding the Area 1 and is forced to pay billions on war reparations. During that time, Odyssey holdings will aid in the repairing of Britannia's economy. Meanwhile the special administration zones throughout the former Areas, which were supposed to be for those Numbers willing to live their former lives, now become sanctuaries to the fugitive Britannians. After that, commoners will desire for more changes. That is when the Nobles lose their influence, power and purpose, leaving only their symbolic power. Commoners on the other hand gain more and more power. Britannia becomes a constitutional monarchy, where the Emperor is pretty much just a figurehead, while the decisions are made by a parliament consisting completely of commoners."

"B-but why? I though you didn't have any ambition to rule. That you would gladly spend your life in a mansion somewhere in the countryside rather than rule the Empire. Why do you now take over and change everything?"

"Simple, Schneizel. To tell the truth, I hate this Country. All these conquests, Number systems and denial of equality disgusts me. That's why I kept a low profile during all those years, because I wanted to have absolutely nothing to do with this reign. But once I'm crowned the Emperor, I can make Britannia a place to be proud of, not ashamed of. That is my dream, Euphemia's dream, Cornelia's dream, Clovis' dream and most of all Lelouch's and Nunnaly's dream."

"This is not the real you." Schneizel whispered at his brother. "You don't have what it takes to build up this kind of plans, nor are Euphemia or Cornelia."

"True, I don't. And if it wasn't for a certain contributor, Euphie and I could have never change anything, just follow and do nothing."

Then it hit Schneizel. The name of the man behind all this. "Victor von Doom." Odysseus nodded. A smile rose to Schneizel's lips, which turned into a grin and finally into an uncontrolled laughter. The Second Prince fell to the ground, wriggling and laughing.

Cornelia looked in horror a her brother on the floor. "What's going on?"

"He realised he had no way out." Odysseus explained to his sister. "Schneizel was a perfectionist, master planner with no weaknesses, at least in his own mind. But now he has realised too late his failure to prevent the fall of Britannia" Odysseus turned towards Cornelia. "Tell the guards to send the former Second Prince to a psychiatric care as far from the one Father is kept."

Schneizel stopped squirming, when the guards grabbed and dragged him out of the throne room. _"Congratulations of your victory, Victor." _He thought. _"I truly was a fool to underestimate you. But now I know how you play this game and the next time we meet, I'm ready. So enjoy your grasp over the World as long as you can, because I'm coming to get you."_

* * *

Doom's Family mansion, Latveria, at the same time.

Victor looked at the green haired woman inside the cell in his laboratory. During the two months inside the cell, the woman had refused to make any kind of contact to Victor. Not only that, but doombot Telepath was completely incapable of reading her mind, so there was no way to make contact that way either. owever Victor was not known for quitting. Perhaps some casual talk would work better than trying to force or bribe.

C.C watched as Victor again entered the laboratory, this time with a couple of flat boxes in his hands. He on a chair next to her cell and put one of the boxes in the middle of them. Inside the box was a some kind of circular bread covered in tomatos, cheese and other nutrients. The man took a piece of it and bit it. If the man believed she would talk to him after what he did to Mao, he was far more stupid than he appeared to be.

"There is no need to be afraid of, It's not poisonous." Victor said. "And even if it was,

it would have no effect on you."

C.C. grabbed a piece of the bread and tasted it. Soon she was wolfing down the contains of the box. Looking at the woman eating, Victor opened another box.

"I had a feeling you would like it."

"You know, Mr von Doom." C.C. commented. "Acting nice around me doesn't change what you did to Mao."

"It is true that I turned him into my personal mind reader." Victor admitted turning his look at the woman. "But you're the one who drove him insane."

"I simply gave him the geass"

"And then left him alone, when he needed you the most."

"He failed to fulfill his contract."

"You were his everything. Every positive thought he could think of was directed at you. It was impossible for him to imagine a life without you. And then you forced him to imagine by abandoning him, and you know the result. With your age you should be able to understand that not every person in the world is capable of doing what you did long ago. You did kill the one, who gave you the geass, didn't you, Cera?"

C.C almost choked to her pizza "(cough! cough! cough!) How do you... (cough! cough!) How do you know that name?"

"It has been two months since I brought you here." Victor started. "I've had plenty of time to research your background. It was made easier by the fact that your hair color is quite unique and that you're not really fond of hiding. There has been several stories about a green haired witch, who can turn others into witches. At first I thought they were simply other people like you, since most of them have lived decades, even centuries ago and many have met their demise through various forms of execution. However, I managed to find a photograph about one of these witches escaping a type of tank which hasn't been used for forty years. She looked exactly like you, hair, face, marks of age, everything was a perfect copy of your appearance. In other words that girl was a clone or that she is you. I chose the latter. All I needed to do was to then go back in time to the first mentioning of a green haired woman. Eventually I found it from the 15th century Venice. Apparently a young woman going by the name Cera gained the hearts of every man, woman and child throughout the Republic. However one day she disappeared. Since then there have been no account of everyone loving this mysterious witch, but others have gained strange powers by making contracts with her. With you."

"Impressive" C.C. noted calmly "But my opinion about you doesn't change. I have no reason to help you."

"Even if I told you that I could grant your wish?"

"Many have tried. None has succeeded. What makes you think you could do any better?"

Victor turned his face away from C.C and looked at the door. "Because those who failed were good people, who cared about you. I only care about power and ways to gain more of it. Whatever your wish may be, I can grant it, because ultimately the only one I stand for is me."

C.C. sighed, stretching her hand out from the cage. "Grab my hand and let's get this over with.

* * *

Ulster's mental asylum, west coast of Britannia

Charles laid down on the padded floor in his cell in frustration. Just two months ago, he was the most powerful man on Earth, now he was just a permanent patient in the asylum. He had no idea what was going on outside of his cell, but he could imagine that as far as the other people were concerned, he was only a madman, a blind madman. When he was brought here, they not only cut off his hair, but destroyed his eyes. Charles couldn't understand, how they had known about his geass, only that they had known. Otherwise they've had no reason to blind him. It didn't matter though, in here he could do nothing. Nothing but think, think about everything he wanted to accomplish, yet will now have no chance to.

Suddenly he could hear the door to his cell opening. He couldn't see the one entering, but he did recognise the voice.

"It seems that our plan has gone to a downhill." The boy in front of Charles noted.

"What are you doing in here, V.V?" Charles asked.

"Can't a man come to see his younger brother?" V.V. answered with a question of his own.

"Yes, he can. Although I am a little confused about your reasons of seeing me again. After all I have failed?"

"Failed what, exactly."

"Everything. Britannia, the World, our plan, the future, everything. After all these years of planning and preparing, I have lost my title, status and geass, the most important tools in our plan."

"That's why I have come here, Charles: I'm busting you out. Put this on your head." V.V. gave a helmet he was holding to Charles. Charles did what was told and got surprised by the fact that suddenly he saw his brother right in front of him. "It's one of the inventions of the late Reed Richards, also known as Victor von Doom."

Charles punched the wall. Victor was a name he had come to hate and loathe. The owner of that name had been a thorn in his side for an entire year, and now he was forced to rely on equipment created by him. Suddenly something struck Charles. "Wait. Did you say Victor?"

"Yes?" V.V. answered. "My operatives have found out that Doom used the inventor Reed Richards as an alias. The recognization happened through the scans of fingerprints. It is also confirmed that Lelouch and Nunnaly von Doom are also my niece and nephew."

"You mean that..." Charles wondered. "The children of me and Marianne are still alive?"

"Yes." V.V. confirmed. "However, let us leave."

"I have no reason to go, Brother. When Victor appeared in front of me to declare war, he told me that if the world is created from unity and justice, Britannia falls. Now I'm here, while Britannia collapses around me. Although I cannot see or hear about it, I can still feet it."

"True Charles, but don't forget everything that has happened so far. You created the Darwinistic Britannia as a social experiment to see if the Gods are true, and managed to create an empire covering the entire American continent and several parts of the East-Asia. Meanwhile Doom managed to defeat Britannia not by uniting all the others against Britannia, but by using deception and trickery. In other words he defeated you by your own philosophy and only pretends not to follow it. He is a person of lies we both want to exterminate."

"You're right." Charles sai standing up. "Britannia or no Britannia, the world is still the same. However, V.V, we should prevent Victor from interrupting our plans again."

"I have that covered." V.V. replied taking a cellphone. "I have a job for you, Rolo."


	8. Chapter 8: The aftermath

Imperial Palace of Britannia, New Virginia, 2015 Imperial Calendar.

Euphemia looked outside of the window, watching the ruins of the once beautiful city. It had been a week since the united forces of the E.U. and the ADP defeated Britannia. Britannians didn't put much of a challenge. How could they after two months of energy and economic crisis. Many simply surrendered at seeing the enemy. Although officially the war was over, Britannian insurgents continued to wage guerilla warfare against the "peacekeepers". Millions had died, soldiers and civilians alike, even Number were among the casualties. Well, there weren't any Numbers anymore, but still. Euphemia couldn't help feeling guilty about all this. After all, she helped to destroy the Holy Britannian Empire alongside Odysseus.

Euphemia thought about the changes in Britannia. Not only were there no Areas left, but Britannia itself was split in two. On the Eastern side was the rump-state of Holy Britannian Empire, led from its old capital New Virginia, since Pendragon was no longer part of Britannia. Pendragon was now the capital of the Western side of the old Britannia, though now it was known as the North American Republic. Under the rule of President Jeremiah Gottwald, NAR took an isolationist policy, forbidding any foreigner from entering or influencing the country. Britannia wasn't itself, and would propably never be.

"Are you sad, Euphie?" Someone asked. Euphemia looked behind her and saw Clovis, wearing a paint-stained painter's robe and holding a painting of a baby dragon flying through the sky. The childlike innocence both in the painting and on Clovis' face made Euphemia feel even worse. The memory wipe applied on Clovis didn't work properly and thanks to that he now possessed the mind of a six-year-old, seven at most. Euphemia knew that the former Clovis knew too much and was a risk for the operation. So either he'd have to die or lose his memories. Euphemia requested the latter, so she was also indirectly responsible for destroying the brains of her older brother.

"A little, Clovis." She finally answered. "I have done a lot of bad things."

"Did you get punished?"

"No. And I don't think any punishment is hard enough for me."

"Don't say so, Euphie. You're the nicest sister I have."

Euphemia smiled, but her eyes remained sad "Thank you, Clovis."

"By the way." Clovis said. "Odie told me to tell you to go to the meeting room. He is going to give speech. Mommy's there too."

"Okay." Euphemia replied. "But first you should go change clothes. And I don't think they'll let you in holding a painting, even though it is very good."

"Okay!" Clovis said leaving to change clothes. Euphemia sighed and left to her own quarters.

* * *

The meeting room was full of people. Military personnel, politicians, nobles loyal to the restaurative Britannia, members of the imperial family and other important Britannians were present. Britannian Coat of Arms filled the room everywhere and Britannia's national anthem, "All Hail Britannia", sounded in the background.

"And now, His Royal Majesty, Odysseus eu Britannia, 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire." Was announced. Odysseus rose to the speaking platform and took a deep breath before starting his speech.

"What has Britannia given to mankind? Charles said struggle, competition and unfaltering march of progress. I say mistreating, discrimination and loss of humanity. He said conquest, evolution and survival of the fittest. I say destruction, suffering and holocaust. We were told that we Britannians are the greatest civilization, but do others see us as a great civilization?

No! Others see us as monsters, monsters that have no right to rule, conquer or even exist. So I ask, do the Britannians have a right to exist?

Yes! We Britannians aren't born evil, we were made evil. Despite our recent history, we are still human beings. What made us evil were the beliefs that power equals right.

When we were strong, we were told that we have a full right to discriminate others because they are weak. Does that mean that now that we are weak, we must allow others to stamp on our faces?

Of course not! Being strong of weak doesn't make anyone more or less of a man. That is something we forgot and are now forced to pay for. Our economy is collapsed, infastructure in ruins and our territory is even smaller than before Charles' era. Because of one man and his ideas, we have changed from the world's largest superpower to a developing country.

However, we must leave our past behind. Charles is gone, and with him his self-destructive ideas and pampered parasites called "nobles". We shall flush away the filth of our past and rebuild ourselves.

But we must also ensure that none of this will happen to us ever again. From this moment on, I shall surrender my power to the Britannians. I and all the future emperors will be just figureheads. The responsibility of Britannia will not stand on the shoulders of one man or those, who are strong, but on the shoulders of everyone. And what was destroyed by few, will be rebuilt by many!

All Hail Britannia!"

The raised hands and the chorus of the phrase "All Hail Britannia" filled the room. Euphemia, however, didn't join the others.

* * *

E.U. Central Conference Chamber, Paris, France, at the same time

All of the E.U: s council members had arrived to witness the speech of Britannia's new emperor. Among them Secretary-General Victor von Doom. Each member of the council had a glass of wine poured in front of him. Victor looked over all the glasses and stood up. When the telescreen showing the speech was closed, Victor started his own speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen.

Today is the greatest day in the history of the E.U. Together we have defeated the mighty beast of Britannia and made it harmless. Euro universe is the greatest superpower once again. But this comes with a responsibility. Other nations look up to us now for guidance and aid, and that's what we must give. Odysseus eu Britannia has sworn that Britannia will rise from the ashes, so we must do the same. World will be rebuilt, and the E.U. will be at its center. Now, let us raise our glasses to the future of the world and E.U. supremacy.

Long Live Euro Universe!"

When the council members were about to take a sip from their glasses, a strange light filled the chamber, turning everyone immobile. A boy in his early teens walked into the room, holding a gun. He walked right in front of the immobile Victor and pointed a gun into his face. Suddenly Victor thrusted his hand forward, making the boy lose his concentration. The entire room moved again. Everyone in the chamber was either surprised, confused or both. What else could you expect from seeing a boy with a gun appear out of nowhere right next to the Secretary-General. Fortunately Victor had the element of surprise and soon the confused assassin was down.

Rolo laid baffled on the floor. He couldn't understand how Doom was unaffected by his power. However he had no time to think about that, he needed to escape. Unaffected or not, Rolo was surely in far better condition than the Secretary-General, so he should be able to release himself from the man's grip. Rolo activated his geass again, but it was no use. Victor was still mobile, and far stronger than Rolo. When the guards arrived to the chamber, Rolo realised his hopeless situation.

"Are you okay, Secretary-General?" One of the guards asked.

"Yes." Victor answered. "This brat is not the first assassin sent to kill me and fail. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a criminal to dispose of."

The guards followed Victor, still holding Rolo in his grip.

* * *

Doom's family mansion, two days later.

Rolo sat on a bed, his body filled with bandages. Yesterday, when he had arrived to this place, The Secretary-General had forced him to endure severe torture in the hands of his robots. Now he was too badly injured to even move. Rolo saw Victor enter his room.

"You can keep on as much as you want." Rolo claimed. "I won't tell you anything."

"I know." Victor replied. "To tell the truth, I don't need to torture you to find out the information I want. You may ask how, and I'll tell you: I have gained a geass of my own, but unlike yours, which steals the concept of time from the outside world, my geass can steal anything from a person I look at. I can't steal geasses or anything physical or do it more than once, but what I have gained from someone else's head is mine forever. Depending on how smart you are, you are currently either wondering, why I told you all about my geass, or perhaps you think I'm a fool for revealing my trump card, or perhaps you have already realised, why I told everything. That's right, I have told you everything, because once I have removed all of your memories relating to you past, it doesn't matter."

Victor came closer to Rolo. Rolo turned on his geass, but it was no use. Despite his still working geass, Rolo couldn't escape or fight back. All he could do was to either give up or use the geass long enough for Rolo to die. Rolo's geass had one nasty weakness: when Rolo uses it, his heart stops. That's why he had to use it in short bursts. Soon he was too tired to activate his powers again. All Rolo could do was to watch when Victor's geass appeared in his right eye and hope that he would die before his memories were sucked out.

**"Rolo! All of you memories relating to your past and identity are mine!"**


	9. Chapter 9: Countdown to Zero

Whew! It has been ages since I have uploaded anything (I have suffered from a serious writer's block). Anyways here is a new chapter for all of you Lelouch of Doom fans to enjoy.

* * *

Doomstadt Central Park, Doomstadt, Latveria. 2016 Imperial Calendar

Lelouch sat on a bench, holding an ice cream cone. To the left of him on the bench was his "Cousin" Rolo and to the right of him in her wheelchair was Nunnaly, both enjoying ice creams of their own. Around them were a bunch of bodyguards watching over the three. Lelouch, however, had barely touched his own cone. He was too deep in his own thoughts to eat anything. It was no wonder, since he had a lot to think about.

First was the fact that he was almost completely left out from his Father's plans. Since the day he had met Suzaku again, he had very little knowledge about what was going on in the mansion. He had been completely unaware about the existence of C.C. before Victor specifically told him to make a contract with her. That's how he gained his own geass. And although Lelouch had met C.C several times since then, the woman was still a complete enigma to him. Rolo was equally mysterious to him. All Lelouch knew about him was that he used to be an assassin, whose memories Victor had taken away. Now he and Nunnaly had to pretend to Rolo that he was their cousin, whose parents were killed in an assasination. They were also told that if he ever asked about the geass, they would tell him that it was in fact a mysterious power bestowed to the members of the Doom bloodline.

The second thing was that Victor didn't seem to do anything anymore, with or without Lelouch. It was nearly six months after the Britannians were defeated, the world had stayed relatively quiet. There were still wars going on, but they were mostly just small querillas. There were no large scale conflicts happening. In fact the largest ones were in the South America, where nations were fighting over the new borders the defeat of Britannia had caused. Victor had ignored even them.

Lelouch, however, could not ignore the problem. Both Schneizel and Charles had disappeared. And although Victor didn't seem to care about it, Lelouch knew the danger both of them possessed. Well, if Victor wasn't going to do anything about it, then Lelouch would.

"Lelouch." Rolo said turning Lelouch's attention towards him. "Your ice cream has melted." Lelouch looked at his cone, which now contained nothing but liquid, and his stained clothes. One of the guards came with a tissue to wipe the stains, to which Lelouch replied that it was unnecessary.

* * *

Doom's Family mansion, Couple of hours later.

Lelouch marched through the corridor to Victor's personal quarters. The passage was blocked by guards, but Lelouch simply passed them. Soon he arrived to Victor's study and opened the door. The study was in a total chaos. Papers were lying around the tables and the floor and furniture was toppled over. Victor was sitting on a chair with his back to Lelouch, looking out of a large window and holding a liquor bottle in his hand.

"Get out." He said to Lelouch, not moving from his spot.

"This is far important to-" Lelouch tried to speak but was interrupted by Victor.

"I said get out!" He shouted turning his face to Lelouch. Victors face was full of anger and frustration.

"No." Lelouch replied unfazed.

Victor sighed and turned his look back to the window. "Fine. Tell me what you want."

"What is wrong with you?" Lelouch asked from his adoptive father. "I have never seen you like this."

"I know." Victor, now calmed down, replied. "I haven't been myself in years. But it was only recently that I realised it."

"But why? You were so excited about helping me destroy Britannia! To make the world a better place! Why did you stop? There is so much to do!"

"There is nothing to do!" Victor shouted again rising from his chair to look at his adopted son. "Don't you get it, Lelouch? We have already done all that. Britannia is as good as dead. All that's left of it are two separate nations with no true connection to each other. Chinese Federation doesn't even exist anymore. There are only several scattered countries, who happen to share a united army, for now. Meanwhile the Euro Universe has become has become the most powerful political entity in the history of mankind, controlling nearly 40 percent of the planet's total landmass and almost 30 percent of the world's population. And what about the economy? Do you know what is the E.U:s combined gross domestic product?"

"42 trillion euros. What about it?"

"That's 63 percent of the planet's global wealth. Which means that the entire global economy is reliant on E.U:s technology and renewable energy production, just like it used to be reliant on Japan's sakuradite. Militarily you could say that the E.U. is undefeatable. It's years ahead in weapons development to the outside world. If you wanted to create a better world, you were late: I already did it."

"This is not the world I wanted. Now we could take over the rest of the world, unite it. Yet you stay here like some pathetic coward, drowning your own non-existent ghosts with those liquors!"

"Do you think I'm drinking because I'm afraid to lose? I'm drinking because I'm afraid to win!"

Lelouch's face filled with confusion. How could Victor not want to finish what he had started together with him? Plan they had developed for years. Victor sighed, while returning to his chair again.

"Right. How could you possibly understand how I feel?"

"Can't you just tell me?"

"(sigh) Before I arrived here I used to rule just Latveria. It was a small yet powerful country. But I was always lusting for more power. Fantastic Four, Avengers, Hulk, X-men, those are names you have never heard of, but I knew them well. Those were the heroes of my homeworld, and my sworn enemies. I hated them, especially Reed Richards, for ruining my plans for world conquest. But truth to be told I managed to take over the entire world a couple of times, but after I had succeeded in doing it, I would soon get bored and somehow reset everything?"

"Then why did you try to take over the world in the first place, If you never wanted to rule it?"

"I guess it was some kind of childish thrill seeking. Despite all of my great intellect and talents, I was just a big baby. And just like a baby, I was a tyrant. However I had a good time. In here I am the only super-genius in existence. Geasses are meaningless compared to my mechanical inventions, which are immune to them. World is essentially my toy, and I've grown too old to play."

"So you won't do anything?"

"No. It's better to stop, when you're ahead. I have no intention of taking over the world only to get bored and unable to press the reset button anymore."

"I can't believe, what I'm hearing. The Doctor Doom I have heard stories of would have never..."

"Doctor Doom is dead!"

_"You are dead" _Lelouch heard inside his head. The words his biological father had said about him, when he announced giving up his claim to the throne. Said that Lelouch was just a stillborn baby, who had never truly existed. And now Lelouch had heard Victor essentially announce his own suicide.

"Doctor Doom died, when the time machine exploded, and what was left was nothing. Nothing but a mere shell of a once powerful man, a man, who isn't even a part of this universe."

Lelouch was angry. He just wanted to geass his father into taking over the world. But before he did it he reconsidered. "So you are dead. And I have no use for dead people myself" He said. "Well I won't stay here and left the job undone. If you won't help me, I'll create a better world myself"

Victor didn't reply, but returned to his chair, while Lelouch left the room.

* * *

Lelouch's private quarters, a couple of hours later

However, soon Lelouch discovered something vital missing: He didn't have the means to take over the world. No army, no resources, no contacts, not even a good health. All he had was a mind controlling geass, which was useless against the robots in the mansion, and his intellect. Neither he have any sort of knack at inventing like Victor did. And even if Lelouch did have the inventing skills, he didn't have access to the laboratories. Victor had sealed them all with locks only he was capable of opening. Voice recognition, fingerprint recognition, access codes, all those things to lock everything up. Now they were just creating dust, instead of new inventions for the good of mankind.

Another thing was also missing: What to do? Unite the rest of the world under E.U? No, it would just make E.U. be seen as another Britannia. Should the E.U. be destroyed? No, world would plunge into chaos. Lelouch was in a political salient. Completely unable to truly do anything without making his dream of a better world to Nunnaly meaningless. Perhaps Victor was right, the better world, as flawed as it was, was already created

However, before he had planned on giving up, C.C entered his room.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in frustration

"I would like to talk about something."

"What reason could I possibly have to talk with you?"

"How about what you should do next."

Lelouch eyed the woman in confusion. "Could you be more precise?"

"I talk about making the world a better place."

"Go talk with Father"

"I'm not talking about political, economic or military games?"

"But?"

"But of the laws of nature themselves."

Lelouch thought for a moment, and then spoke. "I'm listening."

* * *

Entrance to Doom laboratories, half an hour later

Lelouch looked at the door leading to the labs, holding a voice changer in his hands. This very machine had been used several times, when Lelouch had led the E.U: s armed forces. And now it was going to give Lelouch what he needed.

"Identify yourself" The door said.

"Victor von Doom" Lelouch replied, using the voice changer to resemble Victor's voice.

"Welcome" The door opened.

Lelouch walked carefully into the laboratories, not wanting to launch the possible alarms. Finally he found, what he was looking for: The storage of doombot Telepath. Opening the door, he saw telepath in stasis alongside the sleeping Mao.

"My geass power doesn't work on robots" Lelouch thought out loud. "But Mao is not a robot."

He walked next to Mao and opened his eyes. "Here goes nothing. **I, Lelouch von Doom order you: Obey me forever!**"

The geass activated and took over Mao's mind, whatever was left of it. Lelouch then walked to telepath and activated it.

"Where is the Creator?" the doombot asked.

"Forget about the Creator?" Lelouch ordered. "Obey me now"

"Understood." Telepath answered. Lelouch smiled. What ever worked on mao, apparently also worked on telepath.

"Collect all the possible information of the Doom technology, find a way to transport Mao away and get it outside. Read the location from my mind."

* * *

Victor's personal quarters, one hour later.

Victor watched as several vans carrying large amounts of technology leaving through the darkness of the night. Among them were the passengers Lelouch, Nunnaly, Rolo and C2. Victor walked to the mirror and took a comb from his pocket, grooming his hair back into condition. Then he pushed the mirror aside, revealing a safe, which contained a large amount of papers, pictures and photographs. These all contained information about the mysterious force known as the God, thought elevators and the Sword of Akasha

"The first part of my plan has started. Now let's see what this God looks like."


End file.
